Blizzard Of Love
by SunKissedHyperAttack
Summary: Addison Jay thought that her only love would be snowboarding, but that was before she met Embry Call, a werewolf who imprints on her. When everyone she loves is suddenly be in danger, Addy has to try and save them, even though it might kill her. After BD.
1. Bunny Hill

Unlike all of my other rated T stories, this one does have some language and suggestive themes like fighting ect. So, because of that. . . .

WARNING: This story contains language and content not sutible for younger readers.

Wow, I sure sound super stupid. LOL.

~SunKissedHyperAttack

* * *

Every other snow boarder was flying behind me as I raced down the hill, my kind of dark hair flying behind me.

I let my thoughts drift away–I didn't need to concentrate on the mountain terrain of Steven's Pass because I was so used to it.

I focused on what I looked like; dark brown hair with choppy, side swept bangs that fell across my forehead and straight and curly waves that only went to my neck. A lot of people told me I looked like Becky Lou Filip, some famous person, but they always told me that she had blue eyes, well I had green.

My thoughts totally took a turn for the weirdest. I started to think of my Barbie of a sister, Blaise, who I called Blonde and who had bleach blond hair and . . . well, I'm just going to leave it at that.

Blaise knew she was better then me. It was a fact; she was, and even I would admit that. She and her steady model boyfriend Gary were probably waiting at the bottom of the hill for me anyway. Might as well have some freedom well I can, right?

Oh how I wished Miles was still here with me. My brother Miles–well, his real name was Milton, but we all called him Miles–hadn't gotten the day off school like I had and I was extremely happy that I got to go snow boarding. But it would have been more fun if my dark-haired brother was with me.

I knew I was almost at the bottom of the hill now. I raked the wooden platforms for Blonde and Gary, but who was I kidding; they probably were off making babies or something.

The green trees were almost blurs until I slowly started to turn so I could skate across the powder snow and slow down. I was still slowing down, until I came to a complete stop at the bottom of the smaller hill I had been going down. I shook all the powder snow off my black and purple snow pants and my purple and black ski jacket. I plucked my snow goggles off my eyes, and let them hang around my neck.

Sadly, I could see Blonde and Gary; it wasn't hard to spot bleach blond hair with a neon pink jacket surrounded by males. I bent down quickly, unstrapping my left foot binding. The pressure on my feet was relieved, and I shook my foot around a few times. Then, I used my left foot to push myself along, like a skate boarder.

I came up to the wooden platform, watching as Blonde and Gary kissed each other. All the other guys around her scowled and some of them backed away.

"Hey, Blaise! C'mon, already!" I shouted at her.

She broke her kiss with Gary for a second to glare at me before she flipped me off with her middle finger.

"Yeah, love you too," I muttered to myself. Louder, then I then yelled, "I'm going for another run then!"

I rolled my eyes as I propelled myself away from the light wooden patio. I was making my way to the ski lift when I heard a tiny cry.

I looked to my left to see seven people; four of them were Quileute, and the three males were very large; they looked as if they were all fighters. They had some differences in them though; one had a buzz cut and was shorter, another had chin length hair that was parted down the middle, and he looked thinner, but he had a beautiful handsome face, and the third was the tallest, and his hair was cropped short. And hanging onto the shorter male's leg, was a little girl, maybe about three, with long black hair. She was crying, and looked like she was terrified.

The pale people were almost the color of snow. Two of them were males, one of them as burly as the Quileute's, with dark curly hair. The second male had bronze hair and was extremely good looking, but he had a toddler in his hands, who had curly hair the same color as his.

"C'mon, Claire," the shorter one said soothingly to the little girl on his leg. "You said you wanted to try it."

"No! No! No try!" the little girl, Claire I assumed, cried out.

My heart lurched; I had always been good with kids, and I loved them. Maybe I could get the kid to at least go on the bunny hill with me; the males looked like they had been fighting with the kid for a few hours now. And not to mention I also hated it when a good ski ticket got wasted. They were a lot of money, around thirty bucks for a kid alone. They must be loaded or something. I took a deep breath, mentally telling myself I was an idiot, and I made my way toward them.

When I was about two feet away from them, I called out, "Hey, having trouble?"

The male's whipped their head's up. The thinner Quileute male stared at me with wide, loving eyes that shone kindness and loyalty down onto me. I wanted to melt into a puddle of pudding, but I didn't. I wondered if he stared at everyone like that as I came closer.

"Yeah," the shorter male said. "Her mom made us take her out here, and she was so excited. Now I'm not sure why she doesn't want to go."

I squinted before I bent down to the little girl's level. "Hi, I'm Addy. Why don't you ditch these boring boys alone and come on the bunny hill with me?" I then looked up at the shorter male. "If it's okay with you, I mean."

The shorter male looked at his friends. All of them shrugged but the thinner one, who nodded furiously.

The little girl looked at me, and a brilliant smile lit up her face. "Only if Qwil and Wessie come too."

The bronze haired male smiled a winning smile that would have made every other girl swoon. "Is it all right if I come along?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Fine by me. I have hours here. My sister is to busy making–"

"Addison, what the _hell_ are you doing? Jeez, you could have _waited_!" Blaise's voice echoed through the air.

* * *

Yeah, I really don't need to start a new story, but I got the best idea!! :D I'm going to try and update all my stories as much as possible.

Thank you to **.** for the looks for my Character!! If you don't know who Becky Lou Filip is, just type her name in lower case on Google images and look at the first picture, the one where she has short hair. That's what Addison/Addy looks like.

I like reviews. :D

Thanks a banana monkey bunch for reading!

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	2. Girl Fight

I scowled and stood straight. I then whipped on my heel and slid in a circle on my snowboard to look at my sister.

Her bleach blond hair was ruffled, and her light pink lip stick was kind of smudged. Oh, jeez, I did _not_ want to think of what my sister and Gary had been doing on that wooden platform. Probably something really gross, which probably involved a lot of stuff.

"There are minors' around here, sister dear," I reminded her, a teasing edge to my voice.

Blaise puffed up like a bleach colored blowfish. "Why I ought to–"

"Smash my head in, I know I know. Whatever. Listen. I'm busy right now. Why don't you go back to Gary now?" I waved her off like an annoying bug.

Blaise huffed, ready to give me the cussing-out of a life time, but then she caught sight of the bronze haired male. Her jaw dropped, she almost quivered, and suddenly, she was passing by me, and almost hanging off of the bronze haired male. His eyes were wide, and I didn't want to know what she was whispering to him. Probably something nasty.

"_Blaise_!" I shouted, as she began whispering words faster into the bronze haired male's ear. I made a mad grab for her, but only grabbed a handful of her hair. I yanked, pulling her along with me as I slowly propelled my way back to the wooden platforms. Now I wished had completely got off my snowboard so I could kick her. "You freaking idiot! Why'd you have to do that to him?!"

All I could hear was my sister screaming at me as I pulled her away from the bronze haired male. Once we were a few feet away, she whirled back on her feet and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for, Addison?!" she thundered.

"I didn't want poor Bronze-haired there to have to pull a slut of himself," I replied sharply. "How many times have you done that to other guys? And especially him! Can't you just stick with Gary?"

"What did you just call me?!" Blaise shouted, ignoring my questions.

"Slut!" I said louder, hoping that the kids couldn't hear me.

"Well, I don't suppose you ever even been kissed, have you?" she retorted.

"No, but at least I have my virtue," I raged.

All the males' eyes were wide as they watched the classic cat-fight unfold. The dark-haired pale male looked as if he was ready to pee himself laughing, and the thinner one looked as if he wanted to rip Blaise's head off. Not that I wouldn't mind some help.

"Are you trying to be tough to get those males attention? Because that's not how you do it," Blaise taunted, though she was still miffed.

"Yeah, I know how you do it. You strip," I said through bared teeth. All I wanted to do was help the little girl. Yeesh.

"Get off that stupid board of yours and say that again," Blaise snarled stepping back. She started ripping off her mittens and pulled off her pink jacket, to show off a designer black sweater Gary had boughten her. She looked extremely angry.

Gary appeared out of nowhere and was trying to calm a screaming Blaise down as I bent down, undid my other binding, and stepped off of it. I ripped my gloves off, and my purple snowboarding helmet. My goggles still hung around my neck, though, as I pulled off my jacket. I was only in a light sweater shirt with pink and white strips, and I was freezing.

Blaise stepped forward, out of Gary's grasp, and back handed me across the face. My face stung like a bee had just stung it. I winced, and my hands went to my cheek.

"That's how you bitch slap," she said, grinning.

Everyone went on with there skiing and snowboarding as if nothing was happening; we were in our own little corner, hidden by a few tall pine trees on our rights, and the empty bunny hill on the left.

I loosened my muscles in my arm, and let them whip backward. I gave her a full forced bitch slap just as I felt my rage peak. Blaise stumbled backward into Gary's awaiting arms, well two of the males–the thinner one and the taller one–started to break up the fight. The thinner one was standing in front of me well the taller one started to pull me away from Blaise by my shoulders.

"Bitch wad!" Blaise was screaming as Gary was trying to calm her down. Gary looked as if he was fighting an angry and hungry tiger.

"Hey, at least I'm not a whore!" I screamed over the thin male's shoulder at her.

She screamed out a few cusses, and she launched herself at me, but she crashed into the thinner male, who just pushed her back at Gary. Blaise curled her lip in irritation, and flipped me off with her middle finger.

"Oh, ouch. You hurt me right there," I said, tapping my heart with two fingers and making little fake sobbing sounds.

"Bitch!" Blaise shrieked and launched herself at me again, only to be held back by a frazzled-looking Gary.

"Blaise, baby, calm down," Gary murmured in her ear.

I wanted to gag at the pet name, but I was still pretty infuriated.

"What _is_ going _on_?!" A familar voice suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

Bwhahaha. I had to do that to Edward. Hehehe. Everything went well for Addy, well expect the slap. . . . Ouch.

Oh!! BTW: You pronounce Blaise like this: Blaze. It just looks prettier when you spell it Blaise.

Betcha any money you can't guess who just came in. :)

OMIGOSH. I'm so tired . . . so, so tired. Want to sleep but must update all stories . . . Ehhhh.

Thanks for reading! :)

Omigosh, I'm too tired to even put a happier face there. Ehhhhhhhhhh.

~Sun


	3. Miles

I whipped my head toward my right. There, coming out of the trees, was my brother Miles, his face flushed and his dark hair flat against his head. He looked exactly like me and Blaise, though he was a male and Blaise and I were female. His snowboard was strapped to his back, and his helmet was dangling from his snowboard. He looked like he was ready to rumble.

"Miles!" I shouted, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows in return.

"Do something about her!" Blaise screamed as she shoved her way out of Gary's arms. She stormed past me, stepping on my foot as she past. She made her past Miles, shouting, "You can take her back!" And with that, both Blonde and Gary disappeared.

"Jeez, was Blaise being a cow again?" Miles asked.

When I nodded, Miles sighed and shook his head. "She's so pitiful." He looked at the males, and grinned. "Hey, thanks for saving my little sis."

The thinner Quileute male didn't say anything, but he turned around on his heels and looked at me, examining my face. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Nothing a good old scrap at home won't fix," I replied. I then looked over at the other males. "I'm really sorry about Blaise."

The bronze haired male nodded slowly. "Of course. No blood, no foul."

"Well, that depends on what she said to you," Miles cut in. He shivered.

"Bwunny hill! Bwunny hill!" Claire shouted. Obviously nothing had phased her very much.

I looked down at Claire, nodding. "That's what I was going to do before Blaise came along."

"I'll meet you later, 'kay Addy? I'm going on Sucide again. Any body wanna come with?" Miles asked.

Only then did I notice that all the males had snow boards too, and the little girl's had pink ski's. They look so cute!

"I'll come with." The burly pale male grinned ear to ear as he said that. "Oh, and I'm Emmett."

"Jacob," the taller Quileute male said his name.

"I'm Quil, and that's Embry," The shorter male introduced himself and the thinner male.

"My name is Edward, and this is Renesmee. I think I'll actually take Renesmee with me and come along with you. It might be a tad more fun. And thank you, really, for helping me with Blaise," Edward introduced himself and the little girl in his arms, adding his thanks.

"Cwaire!" Claire said, giggling. "Come! I want bwunny hill!"

"C'mon, I'll show you the way to Sucide," Miles said, grinning at Emmett. I knew those two were going to get along.

Emmett went with Miles, and Jacob nudged Embry along as he followed started to follow Miles. Embry nodded, and followed Miles, and Emmett, but not without smiling at me first. Edward followed along, smiling at me as he disappeared.

I looked back at Quil and Claire. "Okay, I guess we've been ditched."

Quil snorted. "It happens all the time."

"Bwunny hill!" Claire cried again.

"Okay, okay! Come on then," I laughed as I grabbed my jacket, quickly pulled it on, and grabbed my snowboard and my helmet.

I felt a small little hand grab mine, and when I looked down, Claire was grinning at me wildly. I couldn't help but smile back as I strapped up my other binding with my left hand.

Quil suddenly appeared on my right, sliding past me on his black snowboard. It looked completely different then my pink and white striped on. He smiled at me, and I slowly started to slid along with Claire. She looked like she was having fun as I pulled her along with me until we reached the little bunny hill. Along the left side of the hill, was a bar puller; you hold onto the little bar until you get to the top of the hill. You let go, and you slide down the hill. It's pretty easy.

I slid toward the bar, watching as some of the red colored bars past by us on the moving rope. "Okay, kid, you ready?"

Claire stared at the moving rope, and slowly nodded.

* * *

Yes, I know it's horribly short, but that's for three reasons.

1.) I just sectioned it off like that because I don't know if I'm going to type up what happens with Claire and Addy yet.  
2.) Yes, I have writer's block again. ARGHHH!!  
3.) I still have two other stories to update.

I'm trying to update as much as I can because, even though I'm home schooled, I get the week off. I'm trying to update at least one Chapter of each story well I can.

Okay, let me just say this before I go. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! MY STORY HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR TWO DAYS AND IT'S ALREADY GOT SIX REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Thank you so so so much for reading!!

~SunKisserHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun


	4. Why Are You Here?

"'Kay, when I say go, just grab onto the bar with me, okay?" I directed her.

She was shaking sort of, and she managed to grab the next bar that came her way. I saw Quil wince as she gasped, and I grabbed onto her with one hand, and the bar with the other. We were slowly moving up along the edge of the bunny hill, and Claire didn't look completely terrified any more, but actually looked like she was having fun.

We got to the top, and I helped slid her over to the middle of the hill. It was barely a hill at all, and Quil was still waiting at the bottom of the hill, a grin across his face. "You can do it, Claire!" he cried.

Claire clapped her hands, and said, "Lwet go!"

I let go of her stubby little body and watched as she slowly began sliding down the hill. I heard her gasp again, and I leaned forward, ready to fly down the hill if she fell. She began to excelerate when she hit the middle of the hill, and I pushed my self with one foot, and then placed it on my snowboard so that I was sliding down the bunny hill like a skateboarder. When Claire hit the bottom of the hill, Quil grabbed her and started gushing about how well she did. I slid to their sides, and Claire gave me a giant smile, showing off her little white teeth.

"Fun! Fun!" Claire exclaimed, hugging my legs. "Thwanks! Thwanks!"

I laughed. "You're welcome."

Quil looked at me and grinned. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," I said to him.

Claire shivered, and Quil quickly picked the toddler up and pressed her close against him; trying to keep her warm.

"Here, come with me. There's a place where you can warm her up," I said, remembering the wooden platforms; some of them had little space heaters to warm up by.

I started propelling myself in that direction, and Quil was following me. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" I asked, my curiousity finally itching at my lips.

"Well, Edward's family is pretty loaded, and Nessie wanted to try skiiing. So, with Claire's Mom's okay, me, Embry and Jake tagged along, bringing Claire with us," Quil replied

"Ah, I see," I replied.

"Why are you out here? Hey, don't give me that look; you opened yourself up for that one." Quil raised his eyebrows when I gave him a "what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing" look.

"Well, I got school off today, and it's basically the only place I can be free. At school I'm hounded by teachers for homework, at home I'm yelled at by Blaise. But when I'm on the hill, even with Miles, it's just . . . refreshing. It reminds me that not everything is bad in the world." I laughed breathlessly as I realized I was spilling out the truth for Quil to see.

We reached a wooden platform with a heater and Quil hoped onto it, and sat in a chair with Claire sitting comfortably in his lap. I smiled at him, and said, "Well, I better be off; I want to get another round in before I have to go back home with Miles."

I looked up the mountain, and right by the ski lift, was a long and narrow path which was called Main. I saw a blob of color, and from the light blue of his ski jacket, I knew it was Miles. He wasn't being followed by anyone, but someone was skiiing quite close to him.

Miles tried to swurve away, but the skier just followed him, cutting him off at last second. Miles tried to slow down, but he only tipped over, and began tumbling toward the fringe of trees.

Head first.

I could only hear my own scream of my brother's name as I ripped my bindings off of my right foot, and began bolting toward my brother, who had smashed up against a tall pine tree, and was now laying limp in the snow.

The skier had stopped, and he was trying to get Miles to move, but Miles wasn't responding. The skier then cried out, "Some one get the medics!"

Tears started to well in my eyes when I noticed that Miles wasn't moving because he might be unconscious.

* * *

Ugh, again this is horribly short because of the way I sectioned it off. URGH!!

Well, I had to baby sit yesterday morning, and it was pretty good. That's all that's new with me . . . oh, that and now that my week off is coming to a close, I'm not going to be updating as much as I have been in the past whatever days. I'm sorry, but I'll still be updating as much as I can . . . .

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews!! :D :D

~Sun


	5. Must You Swear Like A Trucker?

"Miles! Miles!" I shouted as I raced up to the hill. I pushed my way past the skier in the red jacket, and I jumped down, and to my brother's side.

His dark hair was darker with blood, but it looked like he was breathing. His head looked as if it had smashed up against the tree. His snowboard was cracked in two, and his helmet was a few feet away, almost hidden by the trees.

He hadn't been wearing his helmet when he had been going down. He must have forgotten to put it on. The tears almost streamed over as I reached for him, and craddled his head in my head. Then, with the other skier's help, I flipped him over.

His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open in a gasp of pain. Blood trickled down his forehead and looked like little streams. His eyes fluttered open, the dark green of his eyes barely glimmering with happiness anymore.

"Addy," he gasped.

"Don't move," I whispered to him. "You're just going to hurt yourself even more."

"No, no. . . . The other person. . . ." Miles whispered.

Anger shot through me when I remembered the other skier beside me. He had been the one to cut Miles off, leading to his crash into the trees. "The bastard is fine," I spat out.

"I'm right here, you know," The other skier said hotly.

There was a crowd starting to gather now. I didn't want or have the time to recongize faces before I glared at the other skier. "Yeah, I know. You're still a bastard."

"Addy, watch it." Miles winced as his head touched something.

Just then, a few paramedics came up to us, pushing their way past us, a long bed-like thing being tugged along with them. They looked at me funny when I stared at them, they and started to get Miles onto the bright red stretcher. Miles clutched my hand as they started to move him away from the trees, and he kept gasping. One grabbed his upper body, and the other grabbed his lower. I quickly got out of the way, pushing the other skier behind me. As the medics lifted him up and placed him on the stretcher, he screamed out a swear.

"Ah, dammit! Jeez, that was my arm!" Miles screamed as they started to strap him to the stretcher. They counted to three, and when they were done, they lifted him up, and started again to push their way back out of the crowd.

I started to trail them, following on the female medic's heels. I knew felt that there was some other people following me, but all my attention was on Miles.

I finally turned to see who was following me. It was Quil and Claire, Quil eyes were frantic.

"Is he okay?!" Quil exclaimed.

"I'm not sure!" I yelled back.

Miles was still swearing as the medic's opened the white van doors. There was red and blue lights flashing everywhere, and I could hear the faint sound of the shrill noises. We all climbed into the van, and they laid him down. One started to hook him up to an I.V. and take his blood pressure as the other one looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Addison Jay. I'm his sister," I replied easily.

I then looked at Miles, who was looking flushed. The female medic was wrapping his head in a white bandage like thing, and the blood on his forehead and cheeks was black and drying now. He smiled at me, and slowly reached into his ski pants pocket. He gasped and winced as the bandage was still being wrapped, but he pulled out a cell phone.

"Hear. Call Mom." He gasped and tried to yank out of the ladies grasp. I took the phone, dialed my mom's number, and waited. The only thing I got was the answering machine, and I knew that wouldn't help, but I left a note anyway.

"Hey, Mom. Uh, something kind of happened at the hill. Miles slid and hit his head on a tree." I stopped to looked at Miles.

He smiled. "Tell her I'm–" He cut off and yelped as the female medic wrapped another layer around his head. She smiled apologetically at him, but he still muttered, "Damn this shit."

"Well, he's fine and swearing like a trucker. No offense to trucker's. Um, we'll probably be at the hospital. I'll call you with updates. Love you." I hung up the phone quickly, and shoved the cell in my pocket.

"Why'd you tell her I'm swearing? She already got on Blaise's butt about it," Miles groaned. The bandage was on tightly now, and the female patted his head before she began to check his vital signs. The male wasn't really paying attention to Miles; he was looking out the window of the ambulence.

"Miles, you may as well say ass now well you can," I laughed, sniggering.

Miles rolled his eyes, but he laughed too. "This really isn't how I wanted to spend the rest of the day."

"I think we all feel like that," I grumbled.

"Hey, where's Mom anyway?" Miles asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I left a message."

"Obviously. Call Blaise; maybe she knows." Miles looked around at his surroundings.

"Well, gee, I really don't want to deal with that bitch again," I muttered.

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Addison, you can go down Sucide in three second but yet you sit here and groan about a sister that can't possibly hurt you right now."

"Shut the hell up, Milton," I hissed as I grabbed the cell phone.

* * *

Hey!!

Uh, yeah, this Chapter's got some vulgar stuff in it. Well, it's not that bad I guess. It's not like there using the F-word every five words or something.

Nothing new with me besides I'm very mad right now because I can't update all my stories this week. URGHH!!!

Thanks for reading!!!

~Sun


	6. No Mom And Cale Stole The Cheetos!

It rang for a number of seconds until a thick voice answered, "Hello?"

"Blaise, where's Mom?" I asked, knowing that she had probably just woken up from her afternoon "nap" with Gary. Ew. I hated my sister and her boyfriend.

"Why would I know?" Blaise grumbled. "Oh, by the way, you're stupid little friend was over here. . . . again."

"Don't you dare call Cale stupid! She's my best friend!" I hissed at Blaise.

Cale Crowder was my best friend and my "sister from the heart". We did everything together even snowboard but she couldn't because she currently had a broken ankle. Cale always came over almost every day–rain or shine because her house was two doors down from mine–so she could either use my shower or eat my food or play my Play Station, only because her brother's hogged everything of her's.

"Anyway, she was over again, and the ass stole all the Cheeto's." Blaise was never happy when someone "woke her up".

"You know those are her favorite. You should have hid them. All I needed to know was if you knew where Mom is, so, because your no help at all. . . ." I trailed off, pulled the phone away from my ear, and slapped it shut, hanging up on her. I could already imagine Blaise cussing at the phone as I opened it again, and called my best friend.

"'Ello," A voice answered thickly.

"Did you steal all my Cheeto's again?" I asked.

There was a swallowing noise. "Yup," Cale laughed. "Hey, how are you, girl?"

"I've been better. Listen, when you were at my house–"

"Oh, by the way, I borrowed a few movies and your C.D.'s," Cale broke in before I heard her pop in another Cheeto.

"–You donkey!" I cried, breaking off of my sentence. "Anyhoo, when you were at my house, did Blaise happen to tell you where my Mom might be?"

"Uh, no. I actually just used the spare key under the welcome mat. Blaise didn't know I was in your house until she heard me and my stupid crutches." Cale chewed on before she swallowed and yelped, "Why, what happened?"

"Well, Miles fell and hit his head on a tree. We're on our way to the hospital," I told her, sighing.

There was a moment of silence. "I suppose it isn't the best time to tell you my V.C.R. ate your _Cats and Dogs video_, is it?"

"_Cale Brianne Crowder_, I _hate_ your guts!" I yelled, anger filling my system. Cats and Dogs was my favorite movie, and we had always watched it together.

"Hey, sorry! I'll get you another one! Yeesh. Is Miles okay?" Cale was automatically back into her serious mode.

"Um, sort of. He's swearing a lot, and we're speeding along the high way in an ambulance, but he's okay," I answered, laughing, completely forgetting my furious explosion about my movie.

"Holy crap! Addy, where are you headed, Seattle? I'll meet you there!" I could hear Cale trying to get up in the background.

"No, no! We're heading toward Leavenworth, I think. It's closer. _Don't you dare _steal any of my money to get there, either." I threw in the warning, just in case.

"Ah, damn. What's the point of even planning anything anymore?" Cale muttered. Then she went on in a louder voice, "So, you're okay too, right?"

"I was at the bottom of the hill when it happened, Cale. Miles is the only one whose hurt." I looked at my brother, who grinned at me. Most of the blood was dried up now, and he looked kind of like a bomb survivor; he now had a neck brace on.

"Did she steal the Cheeto's?" he mouthed.

I nodded in reply as Cale said, "Well, tell him I say get well, 'kay?"

"M'kay, I will. I better go," I said.

"Aw, okay. Call me when you're home or if you want me to come visit!" Cale exclaimed.

"I will. Beat Blaise with a baseball bat well I'm gone," I told her, smiling.

"I'll do better then that. I better go find Lake's hockey stick. . . . I'll talk to you later, sis. Keep on 'boarding," Cale said.

"Later," I said as I flipped the phone shut.

"We're almost there," The male medic said, breaking the following silence. "Are any of your parents home?"

"Can't find my mom, and dad's not around." That wasn't really a lie. Our dad had actually died after a car crash when I was three.

"Well, we'll get a hold of her when we get your brother unloaded," The female medic replied.

I looked out the window, watching as the tree were slowly being replaced by buildings.

We were almost to the hospital.

* * *

Awe, it's so short!! Darn it!! It was longer, I swear it was!

Anyhoo, I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated!! I had writer's block for awhile, and then when I got over it, my word document went all crazy and now it's suberbly screwed up. Nice job, me. Nice job.

LMAO. Anyhoo, I'll go now so I can go and update some more of my stories.

OH!! P.S.: I SERIOUSLY WANT TO GO CAMPING SO BAD!!! BWAAAAAA!!!

Sorry, random freak out there. I've been NEEDING to go camping for about a week now. Hehehe.

Thanks a banana bunch for reading!!

~Sun


	7. Lost Then Found Snowboard

"Well, it could have been worst," Miles muttered as the last nurse finally went out of the room.

"Miles, you're lucky you still have all your brain cells," I muttered back.

It was after everything had been sorted out; Mom was on her way here, Blaise didn't give a hoot, but was following in her car, Miles was strapped to a hospital bed with an I.V. stuck in his arm, and Cale was on her way with a bunch of my brother's favorite movies and snacks and what not.

My brother had just gotten a mild head injury, but the doctor wanted to keep him in just in case something where to happen.

"Hey, I didn't hit my head that hard!" he insisted.

"Yeah, tell that to your cracked skull," I wearied.

"My skull isn't cracked. Just a mild bruise, but I'll be in pain for a few days." He grinned at me.

I nodded slowly, the chair I was sitting in was starting to get really uncomfortable now.

Suddenly, the light oak door flung open, and my mom ran in, her dark hair flying in every direction. She had the most frazzled look on her face as she ran over to Miles, and started to fret over him. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? How long are you going to be in here for? I'm sorry I haven't answered my phone; I was in a meeting and I didn't get out until three and–"

"Mom, breathe. Relax, I'm fine," Miles said, sighing. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be in here for, though."

Mom looked in my direction. "Oh, Addy, I'm sorry!" She raced around the bed to my side now, where she hugged me tightly.

"It's fine, Mom. We know what can happen in your meetings," I told her, pulling away and smiling at her.

"Thank you, Addy, Miles." Mom whipped around on her heels to sit in the chair beside me. Miles winced as he slowly sat up, but he just grinned and waved us away when we tried to help him.

"Well, I told you that snowboarding was going to be the death of you, Milton," Blaise's voice said smugly as she walked into the room, her hips swinging like a model's. Her bleached hair was swinging as she grinned at him.

Miles glared at Blaise. "Thanks, but I'm fine, Barbie."

Blaise was ready to cuss at him, but Mom cut her off. "Blaise, Miles, don't fight. Not here." Mom's eyes were wide and had dark shadows under them, like she hadn't gotten any sleep in a month.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jay, I'll kick her for Miles," A new voice said, though it sounded muffled.

Cale hobbled in, her body weight supported by two crutches. In her mouth, was her giant bag that she used to carry things around in. She grinned at me, and then, when she hobbled past Blaise, she used one crutch to smack her with. She then went on going, dropping the bag on the foot of Miles's bed, and she came to stand by me. I got up and quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Ah, I'm being attacked! Help much!" Cale laughed, leaning into me, because she couldn't hug me back. She then pulled back and grinned her wild grin at me again. "Hey, say, where's your snowboard? I haven't seen yours or Miles's in a awhile."

I glared at Cale, as if she was the stupidest person alive, until the light bulb quickly went off in my head. My snowboard, which was my prized belonging, was still at Steven's Past, lost in the flurry of Miles' crash.

"Oh, crap! No, damn, no!" I shook my head wildly, tears welling in my eyes. "I left it!"

Cale looked at me and cocked her head.

"I'll help you get it back, Addy," Mom said.

Miles said, "Aw, damn. You forgot it because of me?"

Blaise snorted and then laughed, not saying anything. The smug look on her face said it all for me. My heart twisted, and I suddenly felt strangely scared; someone could have stolen it or taken it or–

Cale suddenly grabbed my shoulder with one hand and swung me around to stare into her bright blue eyes. Her blond hair fell in lazy waves from her skull to her shoulders. "Addy, we'll get it back. C'mon; they should still be open. It's only four."

I looked at my mom, knowing that Cale could drive. Mom smiled at me and nodded well Blaise snorted again.

"See you Miles! Be back in a bit!" I called as I helped Cale hobble out of the room. I barely heard him reply.

We were walking down the white tiled hallways as fast as Cale could move, but then suddenly, in a blur of russet and black, someone pushed by Cale, knocking her into me. I was off balance, and we both went crashing onto the ground, Cale yelping well I gasped.

"Oh, sorry! Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Addy Jay is? I'm looking for her. I have her snowboard," A voice whooshed out, like it had been holding everything in.

I managed to look up and over Cale to see a thin russet colored face framed by raven black hair. His face was faint in my memories, but it was a handsome face, and I knew I knew it from somewhere. And why would he know my name and supposedly have my snowboard?

"Hey! That was rude, you jerk!" Cale yelled as I helped her up by pushing her off of me. She was balancing on one leg well I quickly got up and grabbed her crutches for her.

Then, I took a really good look at the male standing before me. In his arms, clutched to his chest, was my snowboard, bindings and all. His eyes locked with mine, and they were smothering me. I wanted to melt right there and then, but I grinned at him, and reached out for it. "I'm Addy," I told him truthfully.

Cale grumbled something, and I kicked her good shin for it. It had something to do with stalkers and hotness.

He grinned as he gave it to me. "Yeah, I thought so. Remember me? I'm Embry."

It clicked, as my mind slowly remembered Quil and his other Quileute friends. Curiousity itched at my lips, and my mind wondered how he would have found me so quickly. "Right!" I laughed. "I should have remembered. Say, how'd you find me?"

He looked as if he had been caught saying something. "Oh! Uh, I figured this was the closest place to Steven's Past." He shrugged it off.

Cale finally said something. "What she really wants to know is why you followed her." Cale's face was lazy.

"Cale!" I whispered angrily.

Embry looked at her and raised one eyebrow, smiling. "I didn't follow anybody."

"Right," Cale snorted, turning away.

Silence screamed at us.

"Um, well, I'd better go. See you around, uh . . . Embry!" I said awkwardly.

"'Bye," Embry murmured slowly before he turned and started to head his way back the way he had come. Once he was a few feet away, I started to talk to Cale.

"That was rude and uncalled for!" I hissed at Cale.

"Addy, some guy just doesn't randomly guess your in a city. He followed you here. Either that, or he's a freaking good guesser." Cale's face was still care free, but her voice seemed on edge. "Besides, we could have gone to Seattle or somewhere else."

"But he's right," I insisted. "This town is closer."

Cale shrugged. "A misunderstanding then." She seemed at ease again.

"You are so weird," I mumbled to her, clutching my snowboard close to me. It felt at home by me, but Cale's sudden outburst was normal; she always either assumed someone had been following her, or she was being stalked. That and she was protective of me ever since some guy in grade three insulted me and she kicked him in a very private spot. She was like another Miles.

She was my very best friend. No one could ever replace her.

"I'm so insane I don't even know what that means," Cale agreed as we linked arms–and one crutch–and started to walk back to Miles's room.

* * *

Hey!!

I haven't updated this in a little while, but not as much as my other stories. I am determinded to keep this story up because everyone seems to love it so much. . . .

My word document is screwed up. I'm hoping I can fix it.

Better go--trying to update as much as I can.

Thanks for reading!!!

~Sun


	8. So Sorry!: An Author's Note

I'm _**SO SO SO **_sorry I haven't been updating!! I mean, I do have a good reason, but in any case, I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate mail yet, but I keep typing up these strangely long Author's Notes.

If you hate these stupid Author's Notes, and don't care about my story, just please skip to the last paragraph. Thanks.

For all of you who do care about me and my stories, go pee, get some snacks, and sit back, because this is one long and stupid story.

All right, so, I went for a walk to try and get over all my STUPID Writer's Block and all my stupid ideas for new stories, and when I got back, my mom was on the phone and I guess my grandma who lives back in Canada wanted us to come up and stuff, so we had to leave and all that jazz. I wasn't allowed to take my lap top with, which is one of the reaons why I haven't updated. . . . Anyhoo, as I was saying, we went back up to Canada.

Well we were there, my grandma–whom I refer lovingly to as Grammy–asked my mom and I to move a T.V. for her because she's old and "get can't her butt of her chair", so we went to go move the T.V. down the stairs to her basement. When we were moving the odd hundred-plus T.V., I managed to trip over my own two feet, fall down the stairs, and _**BREAK**_ my growth plate in my ankle. Obviously, I had to go get a cast–Neon orange, my friends. Neon orange.–and well, that didn't go to well. I now have to hobble around on crutches. Ughhh.

And well, basically the rest you've all heard before–Writer's Block, stupid ideas, but now, I have to worry about my damn ankle too. AHH, why does the world hate me?!?!

Anyhoo, again, I just want to say **thank you **to all the people who have reviewed–in which, the list is too long and I'm so lazy and my ankle hurts, I'm not even going to post it. You all know who you are. And if you haven't reviewed, that's okay too–even the people who have given me bad reviews. I mean, even you guys have helped me with my Writer's Block and my grammar and all that stuff. Half my stories wouldn't be up on the site if it wasn't for you all yelling at me to keep them on. :) Thanks for that too.

I also just want to give a shout out to the bands who have made all the music I've been listening to–Tatu, Toybox, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Shaggy, Nickelback, Hinder, Evanscence, Basshunter. You guys all rock!!!

_**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH, AND I'LL GET BACK WRITING AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!**_

With extreme love, and advice on how NOT to break your growth plate,

~SunKissedHyperAttack

A.K.A

Sun

P.S. (If your grandma asks you to help lift a T.V., say no. Or the stairs will trip you.)


	9. Hospital Pudding and Stalker Mayhem

I slowly grinned when I entered Miles's room, clutching my snowboard close to my chest. It felt at home there, and I was suddenl relieved that Embry had brought it back for me. Miles stared at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Addy has a stalker that brought back her snowboard for her," Cale answered Miles's look quickly as she too, entered the room again.

"Cale!" I hissed at her, trying to kick her in her good shin again once I put my snowboard against the wall. She bobbed me on the head with a fist, and grimanced at me.

Blaise rolled her eyes, being her usual self, but then suddenly her face softened. "Hey, Addison, you hungry? I'm heading down to the cafe on the main floor. I'll buy you a sandwich."

I stared, dumbfounded at her, until it slowly clicked in my brain. "You're just trying to suck up about what happened on the hill."

Mom was suddenly talking. "What happened? Blaise, Addy, what happened?"

Blaise just rolled her eyes again, and I shrugged. "Normal Blaise stuff," I told her truthfully.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "Blaise," she chided.

Blaise only turned to give me then dirtest look she could give me well our mother was in the room. She then flitted away on her heel, leaving the room in a huff. Cale snorted and laughed, trying not to laugh to hard though.

"Well, I brought snacks!" Cale said, trying to make a positive feeling wash through us. She hobbled over to her bag, and with one hand, she started to shift through it. "I got Cheeto's, Lay's, and I think I even brought–Oh! Pudding!"

Miles and I looked at her funny, well my mom said, "Oh, Cale, dear, you didn't have to."

"Well, I did anyway. And I also brought some of those little bunch thingies that you like, Ms. J–Hey, back off, Miles! The caramel pudding's mine!" Cale jerked her bag back as Miles reached in, trying to grab something. Miles only grinned and pulled out a chocolate pudding cup instead.

"Thanks, Cale," Miles said as he ripped the pudding cup top off with his teeth since he was probably too lazy to use his hands.

Cale laughed and nodded. "Sure thing," she laughed.

I reached into Cale's bag and grabbed a smooth rectangle. I pulled it out and started laughing. It was a box of chocolates with: _Don't Touch Me. I'm Miles's. _scrolled over the top of the box in black Sharpie. I chucked the box at Miles, and it landed in his lap.

"I'm gonna get fat," Miles laughed at Cale. "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Yes. I'm a wicked witch and I'm trying to fatten you up so I can throw you in a pot of stew." Cale laughed like a crackling old witch before she went on normally. "No. I just figured you'd get bored and eat them."

Mom and I laughed as Miles threw a pillow at Cale. Sometimes, I wished that Cale really was my flesh-and-blood sister, because then I wouldn't have to live with Blaise and her stupid antics. She got alone so well with both my mom and Miles, it wasn't even funny.

Cale then mumbled something under her breath right before she ripped open her own pudding cup. Miles was busy eating his with his finger, and my mom wasn't yelling at him to stop; she just sat there, smiling at him. Cale started to try and lick the pudding out of her pudding cup with her tounge, and it was the funniest thing; pudding was dripping down her chin and onto her shirt.

There was a knock at the door, and a deep voice asked, "Can I come in?"

I looked at the door frame, and there was Blaise, standing and grinning evilly at me. Kind of behind her, was Embry a sheepish grin on his face. His eyes were soft, and some how loving.

I was actually starting to believe Cale now. Maybe I had gotten a stalker. Mild anger and strong disbelief circled around my head. I was going to have to talk to him some how.

Blaise strolled in, stomping on my foot as she past. I stared and Cale whipped around, she just grinned and waved her pudding cup.

"Wanna join in? I got lots," Cale laughed and licked some of the pudding off her chin as she said that.

Embry shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that, uh, Miles was okay and stuff. I heard about his accident."

Mom just stared at Embry, and Embry only had his eyes locked on me. Mom's eyebrows went up, and I saw her jaw lock hard.

"Addy, Miles, who is that?" she asked hardly.

"Uh, Mom, this is Embry. He's a new friend of mine, and he saw Miles crash and stuff." I looked at Embry, promising with my eyes that we were going to talk later.

Miles grinned and waved at Embry, winking at me. He knew I was lying, but he was going to help me cover it up. "Hey dude!"

Embry grinned back and waved too.

"Hey, I'm just going to step out for a bit. Hey, Embry, do you know where the washrooms are? Can you help me find one?" I asked, pleading with my eyes again.

Embry's face brightened, and he nodded. I quickly left the room, and I knew Embry was following me. Once we were out of the room, I closed the heavy wooden door, and then turned back on my heel, facing Embry with a brave face.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

* * *

Hiiii!!!

Well, I don't really have to explain why I haven't been updating and everything; broke my growth plate in my ankle and had Writer's Block. Well, I still have the second one, but I'm slowly starting to get over it.

I'm going to try and keep this story the best that I can, but this Chapter really wasn't the best, I have to say. I mean, it's nowhere near horrid--well, at least I think--but it's not my best. A filler, really. I decided that Embry was going to come in again because of Blaise, whom I really like making a meanie. Hehehe.

I updated this story first because this was the first story that got a review. Thank you so much, **aerochik**, for your review and your "be better soon". It perked up my day, considering I've barely moved all day and I'm stuck on crutches for eight weeks. But THANK YOU anyway! Oh, and sorry if I spelt your name wrong. This isn't my best day for spelling either. :P

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS MADE THIS STORY GREAT SIXTEEN AWESOME REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

Thank you all for reading this!!!

With Love And A New Update,

Sun


	10. Idiotic Conversation

His face suddenly twisted. "I'm not following you," he countered.

"Yes, you are. You must have followed me back from Steven's Past, and even so, why? I barely know you, and it's not like your Miles' best friend or something," I insisted. Cale would be proud of me later.

"Well, I figured he might not be okay. I'd like to be friends," he said, murmuring.

"You could have just said that back at the hill!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. My emotions were starting to get out of control now.

"I would have, but. . . ." He trailed off, his hands twisted together. "I'd like to get to know you better, Addy."

"You could have said that too!" I gasped.

"I didn't know! A lot of this I barely understand, because I've never liked a girl before, okay?!" Embry suddenly exploded, like he was holding everything in. It all came out in a jumbled mess, and he started shaking and trembling. It was a true vision of denial and anger.

I stared at him. My mouth dropped open, and I wasn't sure what to say anymore. My emotions were froze just as I was. I finally managed to murmur, "Were you gay?"

Embry snorted, but his face was hard, like ice. "No. I've just never liked or wanted a girlfriend before. This is weird and hard for me. What am I suppose to say? 'I'd like to have you in my pants?'" His face was harder now. "Because that's what Blaise made it seem like."

Anger suddenly burst through my own veins, and I was almost yelling now. "You talked to Blaise?! She's basically nothing but a toy for boys! And no, I wouldn't know what you should say! I don't know! I've never been asked out before!"

It was Embry's turn to look at me funny, his mouth dropping. "You've never been asked out?" he asked, whispering.

I let my breath out in a gust. "Yeah. I've never been out on a real date. I'm so pathetic." I shook my head.

"No, no, you aren't pathetic. I haven't either." Embry sighed, and then went on. "Blaise made it seem like all you would have ever wanted was, well, a toy. A stud."

I was shaking with anger. "I'm going to _kill _her! I'm going to kill her _dead_!" I exploded. "Ugh!"

Embry cracked a smile. "So, I can't say 'I want to have you in my pants.'?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but I guess you could say, maybe, 'We should go out sometime.'" I laughed at the idiotic topic of our conversation.

Embry cocked his head, pretending that he was thinking. "Maybe that'd work," he said, laughing. "So, random question here, but why did Blaise, well, talk about you like you were a slut or something?"

I sighed heavily, damning Blaise to hell in the back of my brain. "Blaise just likes attention, I think. She's more of a slut then anything else. If you must know, I've never been kissed, and my best friend and brother will vouche for that."

Embry raised his eyebrows. "Good sister," he said sarcastically.

"You can say that again. I just wish Cale was my sister, instead," I grumbled.

"Cale. . . . She's the one on crutches, right? What happened to her?" Embry asked, true curiousity leaking into his voice.

"Her brother's and her three brothers were fooling around and climbing trees, and Cale ended up falling and breaking her ankle. Something about a growth plate or something," I explained.

"Addy!" A voice was muffled from the door behind me. "Help–No, Miles, don't you even think about hitting Blaise with that!"

There was some scuffing, and I could hear Blaise screaming out a long stream of cusses and Miles screaming that Blaise hurt his head.

"Oh no," I whispered. "I better go."

"Uh, 'kay. I'll see you around though, right?" he asked.

"You live in La Push, right? I'll come down to La Push some time," I raced through the words, making them slurred as I could hear some crashing and more screaming. "I got to go. I'll talk to you some time, Embry!"

I whipped around, and flung open the door, gasping at the scene laid before me.

Cale was screaming at Blaise and had a handful of her hair, and Blaise was repeatedly trying to bash Miles with a chair. My mom was in the corner of the room, yelling her head off at both Miles and Blaise, well Cale was repeatedly pressing the call nurse button. Miles was never angry, and he only lost his temper when someone did something bad to one or more of his family members.

"Holy _crap_!" I shrieked. "_What is going on_?!"

"Blaise had a smirk on her damn face, and I asked what the heck she did. She made you sound like a freaking whore right in front of that guy!" Miles screamed. "I don't give a crap if I'm supposed to be the 'overprotective brother'! Damn it, I'm going to kill her!" Miles, I knew, wasn't about to explain everything like he normally would have; he was to busy trying not to get his head smashed in.

"Miles, you called me a bitch whore who has no life! What am I supposed to do, let that slide?! I'm not a freaking bitch!" Blaise fumed, taking in deep breaths. She was also now trying to bite Cale's hand, which had a tight grip on her hair.

"Will you two please stop! I don't want you to hurt each other or get kicked out of this hospitial!" Mom screeched, her hands clentching into fists.

"Basically they're about to rip each other's head's off." Yet again, Cale sumed everything up in about nine words.

* * *

Hey!!

I'm in a fairly good mood today; my ankle isn't acting up yet, so I'm pretty happy! Well, that and I'm so so so HAPPY that everyone is reviewing/subcribing/favoriting my stories!! I FEEL LOVED!!!!

This Chapter, again, isn't my best. I've never been very good at writing these kind's of things, so I hope I didn't completely just make my story horrible.

Haha, what's funny is I can totally put myself into Cale's--Addy's best friend for those of you who don't remember--shoes. I mean, I made her have a broken ankle, and now that I've broken my own ankle, I decided that Cale's going to have a broken growth plate too, but she's just going to be a heck of a lot farther then me in the cast-cycle thingy.

Well, I better go; I get an early super tonight!!

Oh, oops! Almost forgot this! THANKS FOR READING!!!

~Sun


	11. Serious Talk And Ice Cream

I scowled and quickly walked up to Blaise, took her hair in my hand, and yanked extremely hard. Blaise screamed at me, and then I grabbed Cale's bag and chucked it at Miles, hopefully hitting him. "Shut up, both of you!"

That was when my mom stepped in. "Stop it, both of you!"

I let go of Blaise's hair, and she just glared at me. Miles was recovering from the heavy bag that was thrown at him, but he managed to nod.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "I'm tired of you all at each other's throats."

Blaise rolled her eyes and Cale grinned just as a nurse came in. "What's going on? The nurse asked, her eyes wide and frazzled.

"Nothing," Miles muttered. "My head just hurts."

* * *

"C'mon, Addy, live a little!" Miles threw his hands in the air. "I'm free! Can you beeeee-elieve it?" he sang.

I smiled at him, grinning as we drove along the high way quickly, back toward home, which was located in in Tacoma. Miles was finally free, as he had just said, and our mom was already back home with Blaise. I had decided to go back later, with Miles. Cale was trailing in her car behind us, and I could tell she was grinning as I looked in the review mirror.

"Yes, I can beeeee-elieve it!" I laughed, singing out with him.

Miles grinned at me, but then suddenly, his face flickered. "Hey, what'd you and that Embry guy talk about?"

"Nothing. Just Blaise being Blaise," I mumbled, my cheeks flaring with heat.

"Oh, you so just blushed! Spill the beans, sis!" Miles leaned toward me in excitment. "You know you can trust me."

"But, you aren't a girl!" I giggled. "You should be cringing."

"Good point," Miles agreed, cringing. He then laughed, and we went on driving. His face was serious again, and I was suddenly worried. "So, kid, when you planning on leaving home?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. After school, I guess. I'm only sixteen. Why are you bringing this up?" I asked.

Miles shrugged. "I'm thinking of going after school's over."

"Aw, Miles, don't do that! I'll be alone with Blaise!" I cried.

"Well, I'm nineteen. I should already be _gone_," he told me, his eyes still locked on the road.

"Just because you're nineteen doesn't mean anything," I argued. "You only failed grade two. You're still in highschool."

"Addy, that math was freaking hard!" Miles cried out. "I didn't get it! That's the only reason I failed! I really should be gone, and besides, I want to get out of Tacoma. I want to go to Seattle, or Forks or some place else."

"Miles, you'd have to get a job," I told him, my voice shaky.

Miles scowled. "I know."

I was suddenly intriuged, and I didn't know what to expect, but I let the question out anyway. "Miles, what brought this on?"

Miles sighed, smiling a little. "I don't know, really. Just being in that hospital made me think that I've kind of been wasting my life away, you know?"

I slowly nodded, gulping.

Miles then shrugged. "Don't worry about it, though. I'm not leaving any time soon."

"You better not," I grumbled.

* * *

There was a sudden pounding on my door. "Addy, get your ass out of bed before I break down the door!" Cale's voice thundered.

"Screw. Off," I snarled from under my pillow. She had been standing there for about ten minutes now, trying to get me to wake up early on a Saturday. I grabbed my pillow from off my bed, and threw it at the light wooden door. The sun streamed in through my windows, and it was probably only eight in the morning. I groaned, and flipped onto my back, throwing back the covers. I started at my white ceiling and blinked a few times.

"Aw, Addy, c'mon! Dad finally gave me the keys to his old car, and I want to drive!" Cale whined. "I want you to come with!"

"So I can die too?" I asked.

"Grumpy pants much." Cale was still muttering as I heard a few clicking noises, and then the door opened. Cale was bright eyed and bushy-tailed, and she was in a light sweater and sweat pants.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, almost fully awake now.

"It's called a bobby pin. Use it some time," Cale said, grinning. "Now hurry up. I'm driving you to La Push so we can walk along the beach and eat the ice cream I bought."

Ice cream? La Push? Did she just say ice cream and La Push in the same sentence? I was out of bed and yanking on some clothes as she stood there and laughed at me. I dressed in a flury, wanting both ice cream and La Push.

I wasn't entirely sure why I was so happy, but I could feel a strange fuzzy sensation in my chest. Was it called a crush? I wasn't sure, because I had never had one before.

Once I was done, I ran my finger through my hair, and grinned at her. "Hell yes, I want ice cream!"

"I thought the slogan was 'Hell No, I Won't Go'?" Cale asked as we both exited my cheery blue painted room.

She and I walked down the hardwood hallway, and to the front door, which was right to the left of the hallway. She was hobbling on her crutches, but we managed to make it to the front door without any falls. My house was in a cheery mood, just like I was. Well, now anyway.

"Since when do you pay attention in class?" I questioned, quickly writing down a note to stick on the front door to let my mom and Miles know that I was gone.

"Since your not in that class with me and I was forced because Miss Brun took away my binder so I couldn't write on it. Then she took my sharpies away so I couldn't draw on my cast either." Cale laughed quickly.

I rolled my eyes, placed the note on the front door, and then grabbed the spare key that was on the counter. I followed Cale out into the cool air, and locked the door.

We were going to La Push with ice cream!

Wait. Isn't that where Embry lives?!

* * *

Hi!!!

Ugh, this Chapter is just a little congomeration of things, and it's kind of crappy. But hopefully the next one will be better!!

I'm having Writer's Block on all of my stories at the moment, which doesn't help my poor frazzled brain, because my ankle has been acting up, and I'm just plain tired of my cast.

I better go; going to try and update one more story.

THANKS FOR READING!!

~Sun


	12. Random

My emotions randomly spun out of control as the little feeling in my heart grew. A crush. Yeah, that sounded sensable, right? Right?

I wanted to see Embry again, but yet, it was kind of creepy, you know, what was happening and how he had been able to find me everything single time. What was he, a stalker or something?

Cale and I both walked to her car quickly, laughing and joking all the way. Once we where in Cale's car, she turned the car on, and revved the engine. She grinned, and turned the radio on full blast as we pulled away from the curb.

* * *

"_Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me_!" Cale sang along with the annoying song.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window, watching the ocean line. We had been driving for around two hours now, and she was really starting to get annoying. I mean, I loved her to death, but still . . . annoying.

The jagged cliffs of La Push were beautiful, and I felt almost stupid, inferior even, here. The cold air blew in through the tiny crack in the window, and Cale finally pulled over in a dirt lot. In front of us, was a placed dubbed First Beach.

I got out quickly, and breathed in the nice, fresh air. It was funny, almost, how a little fresh air could cool someone down.

Cale and I walked across the lot, and onto the sandy rocks, the wind blowing through our hair, teasing it. Once we where down the beach a little, she pulled out of her giant bag, two spoons and a carton of ice cream. We sat down on the cool earth, and started to dig in, watching the gray-blue waves crash into the shore, and almost touch our feet, giggling and laughing and joking wildly. The ragged cliffs almost surrounded us, and we watched the trees on the top rustle softly. It was beautiful, magically almost.

After a few mouthfuls of ice cream, Cale moaned. "Oh, brain freeze," she groaned.

I grinned and shoved another spoonful of chocolate rocky fudge ice cream into my mouth. "Mmmm, chocolate."

"You mean, 'Mmmm, brains!'" she laughed, almost spurting ice cream onto her ankle cast.

We were laughing so hard we barely noticed that the air was suddenly cooler, and the wind was picking up. Cale's crutched laid beside her, and she patted them to make sure they were there.

I shoveled in another few spoonfuls until the numb and tinglely feeling over took my brain. It hurt almost, and we were both moaning about brain freeze together as we laughed and still ate more ice cream.

"Hey there, chicks!" A deep voice said, laughing.

Cale almost choked on the ice cream as she coughed out, "Hide the ice cream and the spoons!"

I grabbed the spoons still, choking on laughter as Cale was coughing and trying to laugh. I managed to get the ice cream carton and the spoons into her bag before the person who had made Cale choke.

There was three of them; one was shorter and had burly muscles, and I remembered him from somewhere before. . . . The second male had a cute little-boy face, and was grinning, and the third was, of course, Embry.

Cale stared and then cried out, "Holy shit!"

"Cale!" I hissed at her, hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

It suddenly came back to me who the short burly male was; Quil.

"Hey, it's you!" Quil laughed. "Uh, Addy, right?"

I nodded, grinning.

"Stalkers," Cale muttered under her breath.

I glared at her again, and then turned back to Embry, Quil and their friend. "See, I told you I'd come sometime." I grinned at Embry.

He laughed and then walked to our sides and sat down. Cale grumbled something that I didn't quite catch, but her cheeks turned sort of red when Quil and the other male sat on her other side, and started asking her question on how she broke her ankle.

"So, you came back," Embry said. "Do you want to be in my pants that bad?" I knew he was joking but I still gave him a dirty look anyway.

"I came back because she dragged me." I motioned to Cale who was in the middle of her tale. She grinned at me before turning away and saying how she fell out of the tree. "She likes your friends."

"Eh, Seth will listen to anybody, actually. The kid's such a talker." Embry smiled and rolled his eyes.

I just smiled and for some odd reason, I knew I was going to have a fun time today.

* * *

Hi!!

Only a little quick thing here, because it's late and my ankle hurts and I have to get up EARLY tommorow.

The song that Cale was singing in the car is called "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" by some artist that I don't remember. LOL.

This Chapter is kind of crappy because it's really random and just a filler. Sorry!

Thanks for reading, and sorry about the bluntness of this!!

~Sun


End file.
